jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Summary/@comment-124.149.157.195-20101014205913
Okay, this is long, so bear with me, okay? I've been thinking about this for a while, and last night, I think I came up with a sort of theory. It may not go anywhere, but it's bugging me, and I'd like to get some fresh perspective. We keep getting nudged towards the number 423. A lot of things happened at 423, the most significant being Ben's death. So I decided to think over that, and then I realised something. Who acually killed Ben? Your first thought is to go 'the cult!', but then there's a contradiction of the facts. The entity BEN stated that it had killed/tortured people the way it did to Jadusable before, but that it was trying something /different/ with him. You can't have a difference without there being a pattern. The second thing is, we've been shown by jadusable.wmv that BEN liked to take on the name of the person it had killed/taken (In this case, Matt). Meaning that it is very likely that this malicious spirit was the one who took Ben's life. However, if we assume that Ben was killed by the cult anyway... then where did BEN come from? It's been made fairly clear that they're not one and the same. How did Ben become BEN if they drowned him? I feel that it is unlikely. So, that raises the question. If the entity was the killer... then what was the cult and its purpose? This is my theory: The cult is not a group of members who are responsible for Ben's death and are thus being targeted. They are the souls of the people who were killed by BEN before, released with him onto the internet. They are interacting the way they have because they are unaware/unable to show us this otherwise. I have a few other reasons that this makes sense. Firstly, all the connections between the people and actions of the ARG and Majora's Mask. Don't you find it oddly convienient that Ben is supposed to have been killed by a Luna cult with so many similarities to the game? The countdown, the moon children, the 'history'... not to mention the actual actions and reactions of BEN and people like Ifrit. All of them draw interesting parallels, as has been pointed out before. Why would they have any reason to do this? They don't. And I would be able to just brush this off if not for the fact that someone does have a reason. If the entity BEN is parallel to Majora, then he is constrained by what he knows; the game world from which he came from. My theory is that all of these people, from Rosa to Alex, right up until Ryukaki, are people that were already dead or trapped by BEN. And they were and maybe still are fighting him for control now that the game has changed. Rosa tries to warn us. 'Don't open it'. Ifrit tells us to band together. Alex himself somehow escapes BEN entirely and tries to help! (Think about the Blackout as the transfer from the game to the internet. Alex went missing then.) Many of the other souls (Chris, for example) can't break the roles that BEN have given them, but these ones do, and they are swiftly silenced. Because we couldn't save them. And maybe we were never supposed to. And now that BEN has gathered enough power, he is able to sent Kelbris, his first victim (perhaps the one he has the most control over, and who he can therefore send to finish the job when he gets bored of 'playing'), after Ryukaki. It fits into the pattern that Ifrit and Rosa were killed by, which makes me think that this may have been part of his original 'playing' with the victims (he deviated from the pattern, remember?), only now he can reach anyone at any time, providing that they have an internet connection. I don't know if this is a complete load of crap or not. It's just stuck in my head that something is majorly iffy about BEN's origins, and the cult's actual role, and this is a possible explanation. I just tried viewing the problem from another angle. I hope it helps somewhat, because dang this is frustrating. @.@